Querida Sakura
by flor del cerezo
Summary: "Quisiera, querida Sakura, poder mostrarte todo de mí tal y como tú lo haces conmigo. Quisiera por el resto de mi vida darte esa felicidad que tanto mereces... quisiera que me amaras la mitad de lo que yo te amo a tí...". Drabbles.
1. Salida de campo

¡Hola, queridos! Aquí estoy asomando ligeramente la cabeza únicamente para publicar algo que se me ocurrió esta mañana. Es posible que haga de este proyecto una pequeña colección, ya veremos qué surge con el tiempo, por ahora... sólo me queda decir que CCS pertenece a las CLAMP y no a mí.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Querida Sakura:_

_Pasé un gran día contigo en la casa de campo de mamá. Te veías preciosa con esa camisa a cuadros y los jeans ceñidos. Lo cierto es que no importa cómo te vistas. Ése aire de ángel no te abandonaría así fueras por ahí vestida con papel higiénico._

_Los bocadillos que preparaste estaban deliciosos, y quizá lo fueron aún más por la ancha sonrisa con que me los ofreciste. Adoré esa risa tuya, tan cálida y tan infantil que inundó mis sentidos en cuanto tropecé con una roca y ambas acabamos sobre el césped._

_No hay nada que me haga más feliz que pasar esos momentos contigo, aunque no tengas ni idea de todo lo que eso significa. Estoy dispuesta a ocultarlo por tí. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Y ahí lo tienen. Ahora me despido porque tengo millones de cosas pendientes para la universidad.

Besos,

Flor.


	2. Deportes y sentimientos no revelados

Card Captor _Sakura,_ y sus personajes, son obra y propiedad de las CLAMP... ya saben eso. Y si no lo saben, necesitan leer más.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

_Querida Sakura:_

_Te veías divina hoy. Aunque traías el mismo uniforme de deportes que usamos todas, tú tienes algo dentro que te hace destacar entre las demás. La manera en que caminas, hablas y te mueves es absolutamente encantadora._

_Eres tan delicada, tan pura, que sé que no guardas la menor sospecha de que atesoro cada precioso instante a tu lado, de que aún se me acelera el corazón cuando te hablo, de que quisiera un poco más que aquellos abrazos furtivos de tardes domingueras, más que aquellas miradas de cariño inocente y ese tierno calificativo de "mejor amiga"._

_Quisiera, querida Sakura, poder mostrarte todo de mí tal y como tú lo haces conmigo. Pero reitero que estoy dispuesta a seguirlo ocultando toda mi vida con tal de no perderte… porque entonces todo lo que hago carecería de sentido._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Hallo! Saqué nuevamente la cabeza del montón de actividades que tengo (la otra semana salgo a vacaciones), para traerles esto, espero les guste y me dejen su comentario.

Un abrazo.


	3. Un poco de celos

¡Hola a todos!

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las CLAMP.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Querida Sakura:_

_Anoche cené en tu casa, con tu hermano y tu padre. Hicimos la tarea de matemática a pesar de todas las protestas que emitiste. Siempre ha sido tu mayor pesadilla. Mientras resolvíamos las tres hojas de complicados problemas, me hablaste de él. Dijiste que te había invitado a cine el fin de semana y que verían la película que tú escogieras. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en tus labios a medida que me contabas los detalles de cada cosa que había dicho, de cómo había halagado el vestido que llevabas puesto (que cosí para ti con tanto amor durante cuatro noches) y cómo te había acariciado la mejilla con ternura._

_Perdóname, Sakura. Perdóname por haber sentido celos, por haber sentido tristeza. Te amo y lo que más me debe importar es tu bienestar, es que tú seas feliz. En tanto eso se cumpla yo debo ser feliz porque tú lo eres, debo sonreír porque tú lo haces. Debo ser esa amiga que tanto quieres y necesitas. Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para conseguirlo._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

¿Qué tal? Ya se va destapando un poco lo que hay más allá de la profunda admiración y el amor que siente Tomoyo. Con esto empezamos a entrar en materia paulatinamente, ya verán a qué me refiero. Agradecería profundamente que quien esté del otro lado de la pantalla, me deje su comentario para conocer su opinión.

Un abrazo,

Flor.


End file.
